Daydreams
by PandaMeetsSquirrel
Summary: my first attempt at fanfic, so please be gentle.  Rated M just to be safe, since I'm new at this.  Hope it entertains you all.  The Smut Drabble Challenge prompts are: hammock, dining room table, and Kama Sutra. Hotch/Prentiss.


**Daydreams**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please be gentle. :) Rated M just to be safe, since I'm new at this. Hope it entertains you all.

The Smut Drabble Challenge prompts are: hammock, dining room table, and Kama Sutra. H/P.

MS Word tells me that I hit 1,000 words exactly (excluding the A/N) so I'm gonna go with that.

**Disclaimer:**

Sadly, I do not own any of the characters on Criminal Minds and can merely lust from afar….

* * *

"Come on, buddy. Are you ready?" SSA Aaron Hotchner asked his son Jack. Both males were dressed casually in khaki shorts, with a light blue polo shirt for the profiler, and a green t-shirt for the young boy.

As they walked from the SUV, Hotch could see that the rest of the team had already arrived at David Rossi's home. Garcia's classic orange Cadillac convertible was parked next to Morgan's silver Miata, while JJ and Will's navy blue SUV with its car seat for Henry sat off to the side. Prentiss' burgundy BMW coupe was parked closest to the house, next to Spencer Reid's battered Toyota.

Hotch carried the bag containing their swimsuits and towels and walked with his son along the pathway to the backyard. Having visited his friend several times in the past, he knew the layout of the property, and yesterday Dave had told the BAU team members to just come around the back for the barbecue, held in the late afternoon in deference to youthful naptimes.

Arriving in back, Hotch could see Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch chatting with Rossi by the built-in grill, while JJ and Will were feeding Henry in a high chair. Morgan lounged on an inflatable raft in the pool. Reid was reading (quickly as usual), seated on a lounge chair in the shade of two huge trees which had an occupied hammock strung between them.

He was unsurprised to see that, it being bought by David Rossi, the hammock was not your basic string version, but an expensive cotton canvas model with wooden cross-pieces at each end and big cushions. One of those cushions was currently covered by a waterfall of glossy dark hair whose owner appeared to be dozing while wearing a fire engine red bikini that made him contemplate jumping into the pool immediately.

Shifting his canvas bag to a strategic position, Hotch started walking over to Rossi, while guiding Jack with a gentle touch on his shoulder. "Jack, let's go say hello to Uncle Dave first."

'Then can I have a hamburger, Daddy?"

"Sure, buddy."

"Aaron! It's about time you got here," the older profiler joked. "Hey Jack! How's it going?"

After greetings were exchanged all around the patio area, the normally intense team leader tried to relax, but it was difficult (or perhaps the more appropriate word would be _hard_) when he was extremely conscious of one skimpily clad, raven-haired agent who, roused by the conversation from his arrival, got up from the hammock and stretched her well-toned body.

As Prentiss wandered lazily over to grab a chilled drink from the outdoor mini bar, Hotch busied himself settling Jack in next to Will, JJ, and Henry at the table with his burger, potato chips, and milk. When Prentiss then strolled over to the table to chat with JJ, Aaron decided that it would be a good idea to be seated next to Jack, and was fleetingly thankful that the tabletop was wood and not glass.

He tried not to steal glances at his colleague's curvaceous body, since that would result in him being trapped at the table all afternoon. Gritting his teeth, he mentally recited sports statistics to redirect the blood flow to the brain above his waist, concentrating fiercely enough that he missed his name being called.

"Hotch? Hotch! HOTCH!"

Looking up with a start, he met Emily Prentiss' amused eyes. "Sorry, I was lost in thought, Prentiss."

"I can see that, Hotch. But it's Saturday, time to relax for a while. All work and no play…." she trailed off suggestively. (_Knock it off, Aaron. She was just kidding around, _he told himself.) "Although speaking of work, Rossi's asked us to bring out some more stuff from the kitchen since Garcia and Kevin are eating now, and everyone else is otherwise occupied."

Asking JJ and Will to keep an eye on Jack for a minute, Hotch followed Emily's barely covered derriere into the dark hallway leading to the kitchen. His calm demeanor was sorely tested as he immediately visualized her long, sleek legs wrapped around his waist, while he took her fiercely against the wall, ravaging her mouth with hungry kisses.

Preoccupied as he was, he didn't notice Emily's wistful look through the doorway of the dining room, which was furnished with a formal mahogany dining set. Prentiss had woken up from an extraordinarily vivid dream that morning involving Hotch, her mother's elegant teak dining table, and some gratifyingly rough and noisy sex. _"Okay, girl, get a grip on yourself. And no more reading the Kama Sutra before bedtime. Or naptime. Hell, AT ALL. It just leaves you all revved up with nowhere to go,"_ she thought grumpily.

She admitted to herself that if she did have somewhere to go, she would like to go there for a long and uninterrupted weekend with her dark-haired unit chief. She'd like to sate her curiosity and her hunger for the sexy body normally hidden underneath an armor of crisp shirts, ties, and suits. She would really, _really_ like to clench her fists in his thick and shiny black hair, which was usually so neatly styled, while he brought her to a screaming orgasm using his…

"Prentiss? Prentiss! EMILY!"

Blinking her thickly lashed eyes, Emily looked up to see that Hotch was leaning casually against the granite island in the center of Rossi's kitchen. "Earth to Prentiss… what are we getting for Dave?"

"Uh… sorry, Hotch. I was lost in thought," Prentiss said, trying desperately not to blush guiltily.

"I can see that," he replied with some curiosity. What could have caused his normally sharp-witted subordinate to go all glassy-eyed in the hallway?

Watching both of his friends returning to the patio with more supplies and a complementary set of vaguely flustered and distracted looks, David Rossi chuckled and wondered how much longer those two would remain oblivious the sexual tension that was apparent to everyone else on the team except the parties concerned.

~ Fini ~


End file.
